Baby and Proposal
by lateBloomer04
Summary: Another drabble in the Melleh1's series of Willabeth fics in anticipation for DMC! Ch. 2 comes with a sappiness warning. Note: Ch 2. takes place before ch.1 I just wrote them in a different order
1. Baby

Disclaimer: Disney owns it, not I.

A/N: This has been edited and re-written for Hide the Rum's PotC week. Baby and Proposal are actually two separate one shots, and I wrote them in a different order than they should be sequentially. The events of Proposal happen way before the events of Baby - so Will and Elizabeth were married long BEFORE they had a child. Get it? Got it? Good! These come with a Willabeth fluff warning :)

This story was written after CotBP, and the only way it could make sense is if you pretended DMC and AWE didn't happen. Enjoy!

Baby

Elizabeth Swann Turner's eyes fluttered open when she felt the gentle pressure of her husband's lips upon her forehead.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Will greeted her softly. She pushed the covers back, stretched, and sat up in their bed.

"G' morning," she yawned. After wiping the sleep from her eyes, the dark and rugged features of her husband came into focus. He was, after all, a pirate and he definitely looked the part. Will had just returned from a sailing 'excursion' with Captain Jack Sparrow. However, he still kept up the smithy when he was home in Port Royal, which was most of the time. Elizabeth knew Will could not live with himself being a pirate if he did not hold an honest job as well…

"What did you want to do today, my love?" Will asked her as he gazed at her, his rich chocolate eyes reflecting the adoration and respect he felt for his wife. "Now that you have me all to yourself…" She chuckled and snuggled closer to him, loving the feel of skin on skin.

God, he loved her. Elizabeth had always possessed divine beauty, but when he had returned to her the previous night, there had been something extra special about her. She seemed to glow from within. But Will had chalked it up to the month-long separation; perhaps he had forgotten how radiant his wife really was.

"What do I want to do today?" She pretended to think hard, but then decided not to keep him in suspense. "I want to stay right here with you, and hear about your latest adventure on the _Pearl_. After all, you didn't really do the tale justice last night." The mirth was shone in her eyes as Will's cheeks tinged red. They had been quite busy the previous night rediscovering each other's bodies and had had little time for serious talk.

"It wasn't too different from the other times, to be honest," Will admitted, putting an arm around his wife, and holding her close. "Jack is always on a hunt for some treasure or another." Will paused, frowning, as if remembering something unpleasant. "Although, every once in awhile, he would insinuate that something happened between you two when you were marooned on that island two years ago…" This time Elizabeth really did laugh.

"Will! You don't really think that we…that I could ever…" she couldn't finish her sentence; she was practically guffawing by now. _Jack_ _Sparrow, a romantic interest for me? How absurd!_

"You tell me," Will muttered, miffed that she was not giving him a straight answer. "You always did have an, um, _fascination _with pirates ever since I've known you." Elizabeth immediately quelled her laughter when she saw the muscles tighten in Will's face, which was never a good sign. That only happened when he was angry, or on rare occasions, when he was jealous. Elizabeth knew she had to put a stop to Will's unfounded worries, once and for all.

"William, look at me." That caught Will's attention - he knew Elizabeth only called him by his Christian name when she was very serious. Will turned over in bed so that he was facing his wife, and looked her straight in the eye. "_Nothing_ happened between Jack and I on that island, other than the fact that I taught him the words to a favorite song of mine." She smiled at the memory. Will still did not look completely convinced, so she went on. "I did not betray you then, nor will I ever. I love _you_, Will, and no one else." The blacksmith-turned-pirate let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You don't know how long that has been bothering me. But even though we weren't courting then, and even though it's not my business, I had to know. I just wasn't sure if Jack was the type that would've taken advantage of you."

"Oh, Will!" Smiling, she regarded him with a mixture of love and sympathy, as only a wife can. "Can't you see that Jack teases you because he knows he can get a rise out of you?" Will grumbled a bit.

"Hecalmeahyou."

"Sorry, dear, I didn't catch that," Elizabeth told him cheerfully, enjoying her normally confident husband's discomfort. Will growled in frustration.

"He called me a bloody eunuch, all right?" It took all the strength that Elizabeth possessed not to laugh at that comment – the last thing Will needed right now was an injury to his already wounded pride.

"Well_ I_ know that not to be true, and so do you!" She said pointedly. "Why do you let it bother you?"

"I dunno." The blacksmith-turned-pirate shrugged. "Jack says he will always assume that I am a eunuch until I can prove it to him otherwise…" Will sighed. "How am I supposed to gain the respect of the crew if Jack has made it known I am missing my, well, you know!" He blushed, and Elizabeth just shook her head in amusement. "It is getting right annoying when the crew members approach me – probably on Jack's orders - asking exactly how my 'condition' has affected my singing voice!" His wife regarded him thoughtfully, whilst biting her tongue to keep from giggling.

"Well, if it bothers you all that much, you can inform Captain Sparrow that you are definitely not a eunuch. For how could a eunuch be a father?" Will nodded, for that made sense.

"You're right, Elizabeth. I'll tell hi- WHAT?" Finally, Will understood the meaning of his wife's statement.

"Will, we are having a baby!" Elizabeth's eyes shone with happiness, and Will could only gape at her.

"We…we are?" he said stupidly. She nodded, giving him an ecstatic grin, as she was no longer able to speak. "We are!" Will crowed, his young face alight with happiness. "I'm going to be a father!" He squeezed her tightly, being careful of her abdomen. "I love you," he breathed, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you as the mother of my child." She sighed contentedly against him.

"I love you too. I'm so glad you are finally back," she whispered, her breath hot on his ear, causing him to shiver. "I have been bursting with the happy news, and I waited to tell anyone else because I wanted you to be the first to know." Will frowned, feeling guilty for having been away so long.

"When did you find out?"

"Well, I saw the doctor on Thursday, so I found out two days ago," she admitted.

"Two days?" Shock registered on Will's fair face. "Then why didn't you tell me last night?" She smirked cheekily at him.

"I wanted to wait for the opportune moment." Will tackled her, and she yelped in mock-pain. Elizabeth knew that Will would make an amazing father when the time came. He would encourage their son or daughter to be the best person they could be, and teach them right from wrong. He would support them in all of their future endeavors. And he would love them with all his heart, as he did with her. Yes, parenting would not be without its challenges, but Elizabeth was confident that _together_, they would meet those challenges head on.

The Turners didn't come out of their room until dinnertime, as they were too busy celebrating.

The END! Hope you loved.

Reviews, please!


	2. Proposal

Disclaimer: Disney owns it, not I.

A/N: This is a re-write for HtR's PotC week. I took something good and made it better! Proposal is a year and a half PREQUEL to 'Baby', and comes with a sappiness warning. Just so everyone knows, Will and Elizabeth get married way before she gets pregnant. Get it? Got it? Good! This story is set after CotBP.

Proposal

When Elizabeth Swann came bounding downstairs for breakfast, she found a letter waiting for her at her place setting. Smiling, she opened the letter that had been delivered by the sender to the Governor's mansion earlier that morning. Elizabeth didn't have to look to the closing to see who was writing her - she would recognize his unique, even script anywhere. She read the contents silently to herself.

_My Dearest Elizabeth, _

_I have most wonderful news! Mr. Brown has finally bequeathed the smithy to me, and has decided to return to England. Finally, I have a place I can call my own, and it is entirely paid for! I plan to spend today giving it a thorough cleaning - you know how much it needs it. Please come to the smithy tonight around seven, as I'd love for you to see it for yourself. I love you._

_-your Will_

_P.S. I will be making dinner for you._

Cheered by Will's good fortune, Elizabeth asked her father if she could visit him that evening. Luckily for Elizabeth, Governor Swann had no objections to his daughter having dinner with the man that she was courting. Laughing with happiness, she kissed her father's cheek in gratitude. As she scarfed down her breakfast, Elizabeth decided that she would take advantage of the gorgeous weather and work outside in the garden that day. Gardening was one of her favorite hobbies, and it allowed her plenty of time to daydream about a certain handsome dark-haired man...

333

_Later that day, at the smithy_

The sun had almost dipped behind the horizon when Will had begun to seriously worry. _What if she wasn't coming?_ Will's childhood friend, Philip, shifted in his chair. They had both started their apprenticeships in their twelfth year, but while Will had specialized in crafting swords, Philip had trained to be a goldsmith. Will had enlisted Philip's help that day in cleaning and readying the smithy for tonight. This was an important night for him and Elizabeth, and he had something special planned.

"Relax, Will," Philip insisted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his friend's nervousness. "Elizabeth won't want to miss seeing you for anything. She'll be here, mate."

"Relax? That's a good one. I can't relax!" An already on-edge Will hissed. "How can I, when I am about to –" Will stopped mid-sentence, a loud knock at the door startling them both. Taking his cue, Philip took his beloved violin out of its case, and began to play.

333

Elizabeth gazed up with pride at the new sign that hung above the smithy. It read _W. Turner, Blacksmith_. She had just finished knocking on the smithy's door when she heard the strains of J.S. Bach's _Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring _coming from inside the smithy. Grinning, she wondered what the occasion was.

The door opened before her, revealing Will dressed in what Elizabeth knew to be the finest outfit he owned. Understandably, Elizabeth could barely take her eyes off her dashing young man. Behind him, the Governor's daughter eventually noticed dozens of twinkling lights, which seemed to beckon her inside.

"Elizabeth! I'm so glad you made it." She could tell from his voice that he was relieved to see her.

"Will, it's so good to see you!" Elizabeth graced him with a genuine smile.

"Two days apart is much too long, my love," Will said fondly. He pulled her into his warm embrace, and then guided her into the smithy. Right away, Elizabeth noticed Will's good friend Philip off to the side, playing his violin to help set the romantic atmosphere. Other than a small nod, Philip gave her no other sign of acknowledgement. Elizabeth realized that the twinkling lights she had spied before were actually candles - dozens of them! Will must have strategically placed them throughout the entire shop...

"Will, is this all for me?" she asked, a dazed expression forming upon her lovely face.

"Yes." He gave her a true smile, and then gently kissed her hand, as it was custom. "It is six months to the day that we started courting, and I wanted to do something for you, to celebrate." She grinned back at him.

"You remembered!" Elizabeth Swann did not consider herself to be among the ranks of the silly girls who counted the number of days since they had started courting their beau. But she could not help knowing that it _had_ been exactly six months since Will had professed his love for her on that fateful day, saving the life of one Captain Jack Sparrow in the process.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will teased.

"Thank you so much," she breathed, awed that he would go to all that trouble just for her.

"Wait, you haven't even seen the other room yet," he informed her, and led Elizabeth into the back of the shop, with Philip trailing behind them, still playing his soothing music.

"Oh, Will, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth breathed, as she took in the wondrous sight. Will's rickety old wooden table had been set for two, with a white tablecloth covering most of the scratches. A simple yet elegant steaming meal of smoked ham, boiled potatoes, and green beans awaited them. A single red rose stood proudly in its vase next to Elizabeth's plate, next to the bottle of white wine. Again, candles illuminated the now-dark room, sitting upon the table as well as the windowsill.

"If I had known we were celebrating, I would have worn something more suitable," she blushed, looking down at her everyday russet dress, which she'd worn that day while working in the garden.

"I'm glad you didn't," he admitted. "This is the real you, the girl I fell in love with." Elizabeth knew that their class differences had weighed on Will's mind for a long time, and she was sorry for bringing up her dress. But Will did not seem to be bothered by her comment, much to her relief.

"Besides, as much as I love seeing you dressed up, I know how much pain those damned corsets cause you." The love in Will's gaze was apparent, and Elizabeth's insides squirmed giddily. "I hate to see you in any pain, Elizabeth – I cannot bear it." _What did I ever do to deserve this man, who is always so sensitive to my needs? _Elizabeth threw her arms around him in response.

Eventually, Elizabeth had to pull away from Will, as she knew their dinner was slowly getting cold. Will pulled out her chair, and gently scooted her up close to the table. Conversation was light, centering on Will's recent acquisition of the smithy, which was tied to their future together. Elizabeth took small bites of her dinner, washing them down with gulps of wine. She tried to savor everything, for it was delicious!

Throughout their meal, Philip played a variety of selections from the great composers of the day. As Will and Elizabeth were finishing their last bites, Philip switched to a lively tune that Will recognized to be _The Harmonious Blacksmith_, by Handel. His friend certainly did have a strange sense of humor – Will was not feeling particularly harmonious at the moment. Terrified would be a more accurate word to describe Will's inner thoughts. He drained the last of his wine and willed himself to calm down.

"Thank you, Philip," Will murmured softly. The violinist stopped playing at once, and winked at the couple before leaving the room. Will stood up so that he was directly facing his love.

"Elizabeth, I…" He faltered under her questioning yet intense gaze. He gulped, and flinched when she took hold of his hands.

"Will, whatever you have to say, my love for you will not falter," she tried to reassure him. Will sighed – she was not making this any easier, even if she meant well. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to be calm, and started over.

"Elizabeth, I've loved you everyday since the moment I met you. When you agreed to court me that day, knowing full well that I was a pirate, I thought my life was complete. But as we have grown closer in these last wonderful months, I now know that I want more. You make me a better man, Elizabeth. When I look at you, I know that heaven exists. I love everything about you - your passion, your zest for life and spirit for adventure, but most of all your caring heart. Why you chose to love a poor blacksmith, who can never give you the life you deserve, I will never know." Will closed his eyes, and Elizabeth could tell it was getting difficult for him to speak. She spoke up timidly.

"Will, you know I don't care about that–" He shook his head. _Let me speak_, his dark eyes pleaded. She acquiesced to his request, and remained silent.

"You are my everything – without you, I am nothing," he continued softly. "You are my constant, my touchstone. I need you as my life's partner; I want you by my side forever." He paused, and got down on one knee. She gasped, knowing full well what he was about to do. They locked eyes. "Elizabeth Danielle Swann, will you marry me?"

Still gripping his hands, Elizabeth pulled Will into a standing position, so they were on equal ground before she answered him. Inevitably, her eyes filled with happy tears.

"A thousand times, yes, William Jonathan Turner!"

Without hesitation, Will kissed his fiancée with all the love and passion that he had for her, and felt her eagerly reciprocate. They reluctantly pulled apart when a voice interrupted them, asking,

"Have you shown her the ring, yet?" Will groaned.

"Philip!" But Elizabeth just laughed, knowing that their friend the goldsmith wanted her to see the ring he'd crafted for her.

"Please, Will, do show me!" Elizabeth urged him. Obliging, he pulled a tiny black velvet box from his pocket, and presented her with the engagement ring. It was a simple gold band, and Elizabeth discovered to her delight that it fit perfectly upon her left ring finger.

"Thank you, Philip – it is fine craftsmanship indeed," a glowing Elizabeth praised her friend, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled back at her, bestowed a congratulations on the happy couple, and left the shop, giving them some privacy.

"Look at the inscription," Will urged, and Elizabeth squinted, trying to make out exactly what was written on the inside of the ring, for it was difficult to see in the dim light. Then she saw it. _E. S. T._ - Elizabeth Swann _Turner_. She bit her lip, feeling the tears well in her eyes. Elizabeth couldn't believe that she was finally engaged to the man that she'd secretly loved for so long!

When she was younger, Elizabeth had never wanted to marry, knowing that husbands had complete authority over their wives. How could she ever relinquish her freedom to one man, a rich aristocrat that her father would have to approve? But now, she had found a man that she was willing to change her name for, one who would encourage her free-spirited nature, and not hinder it. Will Turner was not rich by monetary standards, but he was rich with bravery, loyalty, and kindness and he loved her more than life itself. And that was more than enough for Elizabeth. Upon this realization, Elizabeth lost control over her emotions, which she had –for the most part- kept in check.

"What's wrong, love?" asked Will, concerned over her sudden outburst of sobs.

"I - I never thought I would want to change my name," she hiccupped. "But now I do, because of you, William Turner. I love you so much!" Shaking, she melded into his arms, just letting him hold her.

Will smiled, perfectly content to hold her close as her sobs slowly dissipated. He couldn't believe it; Elizabeth had actually agreed to marry him! Now he truly had everything he wanted, and he had the means to provide for them after their wedding. That thought filled him with great joy! Elizabeth's lips found his and Will's heart soared. She was his everything, and he was going to protect her for the rest of his days. Elizabeth; his love, his life, his happiness. Forever.

The END!

Reviews…do it! Bonus points to anyone who 'gets' the "you are my constant, my touchstone". That was not in there by accident!


End file.
